Predator: Military Intervention
by mistahcrappo
Summary: Set during the Vietnam War,this story revolves around United States Military Corps platoons discovery of a North Vietnamese Army(NVA) company slaughtered.As they investigate, the deaths reveal more than what it seems........
1. Search and Destroy

**Predator: **Military Intervention  
**Chapter 1** Search and Destroy 

"Knock! Knock!" "Come in." Colonel Winters said.

Lieutenant (Ltn) Shifty approached the colonel's desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" the lieutenant

asked stuttering.

"Yes, yes, come sit!" the colonel answered enthusiastically.

Shifty was surprised by his response, the Colonel was a hot tempered and

serious person, it was in his nature. The Colonel was never friendly with his

military personnel.

"Let's get down to business.," the Colonel said.

"Recently Marine Recon has discovered a major North Vietnamese Army (NVA) artillery position due north-west of here believed to be the artillery battalion halting our operations." the Colonel briefed Ltn Shifty.

"According to intel, the position is supported by an NVA infantry company." "Lieutenant, I want your platoon together with Ltn Malarkey's platoon to breach their perimeter and hold the line till the engineers arrive."

"Once the position is eliminated we will be able to launch a major offensive on the NVA." Colonel Winters explaining further.

"Sir, what kind of support do we have?" Ltn Shifty cutting in.

"None, you're on your own!" Colonel Winters responded in a loud tone. "Mission begins at 0930 hours insertion will be on foot no vehicles, dismissed!"

"Alright people, I want weapons strip and equipment check by 0930 hours!" Sergeant Apone shouted at the platoon before walking away to Ltn Shifty who was tense.

"Yo man, relax its just another search and destroy." "That's not what I'm worried about Apone, I have a gut feeling something bad's gonna happen!"


	2. Paranormal Activity

In response to Dusta's question: I took in Sgt Apone's name but not his personality.

Thx 4 all the reviews posted 4 my fic. I will continue 2 update, be patient.

Btw- I do not own "Predator" but I do own the characters featured and their personalities.

**_Chapter 2_**

**Paranormal Activity**

"Hey Lieutenant, how far did u say the base was?" Dietrich moaned.

"It's just 3 clicks away. We gotta get there before the NVA reinforcements do." Shifty said in response.

"I signed up in the Army to kill not to join a marathon." Dietrich, whining again.

The platoons had to reach there by foot as the jungle proved to be to much an obstacle for armoured vehicles to overcome. Aerial insertion was fatal as anti-aircraft guns were stationed all over the NVA base.

Meanwhile up above, a spaceship streaked across the vast emptiness of space. Soon it orbited the planet. Onboard , there were 12 beings. Beings never before encountered by humans. Beings which were undeniably more superior than humans. Beings which were about to unleash hell upon Earth!

"Man, this sucks." Earl said as he trudged wearily in the swampy ground.

"Sarge we need to stop, I'm exhausted." Dietrich complained.

Dietrich and Earl's complaints were followed by numerous others from the platoon members.

"Ya'll ain't gonna stop, ya'll sons of bitches better move unless you want me to cap each of you pussies personally."

Sgt Apone barked at the platoon. There was an eerie silence after that. The platoon kept quite after the Sarge shouted.

"Apone, it's okay give 'em a 5-min break." Shifty giving orders to Apone.

The platoon was glad they could rest after the hour long hike through the dense rainforest. Ltn Malarkey's platoon followed Ltn Shifty's decision and took a break. Shifty was the Operations Commander as he was a superior to Malarkey in terms of military ranking. (Shifty-Lieutenant Malarkey-2nd Lieutenant) Everybody had taken off their boots and rucksacks. Many grunts were massaging their feet. Most of them were suffering from leg cramps and blisters. Both Ltn Shifty and Malarkey were filling their canteens with water from the nearby stream. As the platoons were resting, an ear-deafening crash thundered through the forest followed by a blinding a flash of light.

Suddenly, a shockwave roared through the region. The two platoons could feel the concussion. The ground shook violently. A few trees were uprooted into the air. Soil and debris were blown away by the shockwave. In a matter of seconds the strange phenomenon ended abruptly.

"Is everybody okay?" Ltn Shifty and Malarkey , wanting to know the condition of their platoons. Everybody responded positively. The two platoons emerged unscathed. Their equipment and weapons were still functional.

"What the hell was that???? " Dietrich asked puzzled. He was scared shitless, so were the others.

Questions of curiosity filled the air. Soon there was a commotion amidst the two platoons. Ltn Shifty, in desparation took his M16 assault rifle and fired a burst into the air. Everybody grabbed their weapons and jumped for cover.

"Listen up people, I don't know what just happened but please damnit calm down before I fill you with lead!" Ltn Shifty giving a warning to both the platoons.

"Corporal Garnere patch me a line to Command Headquarters." Ltn Shifty ordering Garnere the Communications Technician (also known as "Radioman").

"Colonel Winters here," the Colonel answered.

"Sir, some Paranormal Activities seems to have occurred a few moments ago at our position," Shifty reported.

"Yes dear, we experienced it too, it is some sort of Electro Magnetic Pulse. The airbase is fully affected by the EMP. Air traffic is suspended till further notice. You will not receive air support. If the strike force is not suffering from any setbacks please proceed with primary objective." Colonel Winters responded.

"Yes sir, acknowledged." Ltn Shifty complying with the Colonel's orders. "Okay people, we will continue with the mission." Ltn Shifty said to both platoons.

"Man, there's some weird shit going on here, we better get moving." Sgt Apone whispered to Shifty.

"By the way Apone, have you noticed anything strange about the Colonel recently? He was extremely friendly with me at the briefing today and he called me dear on the radio."

Shifty said to Apone.

"Maybe he's gay. Haha! " Apone replied smirking.

"Forget it homie." Shifty shouted to Apone who was bursting in a fit of laughter.

Both platoons then ventured into the depths of the forest.


End file.
